This invention relates to baby carriers, and more particularly to a floatable baby carrier for use around water, such as near pools or on docks and boats.
There are, of course, numerous designs of baby carriers available on the market and described in various publications. Such carriers are designed to support a baby which is placed on its back in the carrier with its legs bent at the hips, similar to the posture of a person sitting in a reclining chair. Often the carrier is adjustable so that the baby's back is horizontal or at an upwardly inclined position.
Some carriers are designed to be lightweight and easily portable so that the mother may carry the baby into a supermarket, etc. and place the carrier in a shopping cart. Other carriers are designed for use primarily in cars and may be secured on a car seat by a belt in the car. There remains a need for a baby carrier for use primarily around water, such as on leisure boats for families.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an improved baby carrier designed for use primarily near water.